Elder's bane
by SiriusSasukeStrife
Summary: An alternitave prophecy and outcome. Rated M for bad language at parts of story.


_-Note, Percy Jackson and the Olympians is property of Rick Riordan and I'm not taking credit for the story or characters. This is set during the time of "The heroes of olympus" series after "The Son of Neptune" except a different great prophecy was made instead of the prophecy of the 7. Gaia is still the bad guy(gal, goddess, whichever term you prefer) and the 7 are still involved. This will also be wrote in the same manner with each section starting with the name of the character that it is from the perspective of-_

Percy

'It's starting,' Apollo anounced.

Rachel doubled over, as if someone had punched her. Then she stood up straight and her eyes glowed serpent green. When she spoke, her voice sounded tripled - like three Rachels were talking at once:

_' For elders to unite, a child must rise,_

_to affect which army shall face their demise,_

_the weakest, yet strongest along with evils of earth,_

_From his friends, the legacy of the Seven shall birth'_

At the last word, Rachel collapsed. Nico and I caught her and helped her to the porch. Her skin was feverish.

'I'm all right,' she said, her voice returning to normal.

'What was that?' I asked.

She shook her head, confused. 'What was what?'

'I believe,'Apollo said,'that we just heard the next Great Prophecy.'

Annabeth's stormy grey eyes were fixed on one spot, not focused but indicating very deep thinking. For a child of Athena that probably meant a million thoughts per second.

"The legacy of the Seven?"She echoed finally, "Which elders?"

For very good questions, she recieved no answers. No one had any.

All eyes turned to the Oracle - Rachel - but Apollo interceded.

"She needs rest. Leave her be for now. Besides, the last Great Prophecy took nearly seventy years to resolve. We have no idea when this could happen."

Dean

21 months later, Rome

The sky was a nice light blue and the unobscured noon sun held nothing back. Clouds were out of site for miles round and the stone paved streets were littered with civilians. Each varied and different but bearing some similarites. Most wore light clothing, whether it was light colouring or the fabric. The ones that called these streets home strutted about. Arrogant and uncaring. While the ones that called these streets a holiday gently strolled about, snapping up pictures with cameras and phones. Whether it was for friends, family or just to look over themselves one day. No one cared, no one noticed, no one thought this was their last day as teenaged boy of roughly 15 stumbled down an alleyway, clutching his shoulder wound where blood flowed freely. A growling nearby confirmed his fear. The large dog had found him. From his left it materialised, "No, that's impossible," he thought to himself, it stepped out of the shadows where it had been hiding. It seemed to grin as it closed in for the kill. He ran right through crowd and the dog chased him. No one seemed to find it's appearance strange, infact, a grown woman stared right at it and exclaimed

'Aw, look at the little puppy.'

_"PUPPY?" _He shouted in his head. Due to the fact he was looking over his shoulder he failed to notice the fountain ahead of him. The large fountain ahead of him. The large-takes-ten-minutes-to-walk-round-it-fountain ahead of him. He slammed into it at running speed and felt all the air leave his lungs. The ground rose up to greet him, or maybe he greeted it? All he knew was he was laying on his front when he didn't want to be. He rolled over onto his back to face the creature that was going to end his story, his life. The dog slowed down to walking pace and stood triumphiantly above him, bearing its teeth ready for the kill. A Pressure started to build inside his head and the sky darkened and rumbled. The air became humid and Dean knew this was the end. He closed his eyes and willed himself to see the one face he longed to see, the one he missed most. 'Alana...' He muttered aloud. He felt his head explode just as lightning came down from above. The last thing he heard was the large dog cry out before darkness blissfully enveloped him.

His eyes snapped open as he felt himself being pulled out of water.

"Wait, what?" He thought to himself. He had been lying face down in the fountain.

'Are you okay son? We thought you were dead.' The paramedic spoke italien yet somehow he knew what was being said as he always had. The sky was clear but it was much darker, the sun had nearly set. The dog was no where to be seen but still he felt terror in the deepest part of his soul.

'What's your name son?'

As he gazed at the burnt corpses - tourists and natives alike - that litered the broken street, he couldn't help from stuttering his reply.

'D..Dean C..C...Collins.'

He had survived a lightning bolt strong enough to fry over a hundred people and vapourise a dog, and he had somehow moved from the street to the water where he had lain face down for eight hours. He slowly sank down onto his knees, what the hell was going on?

Jason

The Argo II was sailing through the skies, truly, it was an amazing ship. He was gently helping with the steering by pushing them with air currents. The ship kept aloft by itself so there was no need to exhaust himself, and they traveled above the clouds to avoid any rain that might occur. He raised his four arm, again, out of habit and studied the marks. The Eagle, symbol for Jupiter, the twelve lines that signified how long he'd been at his camp for and of course, SPQR, _Senatus Populusque Romanus. _The Senate and the People of Rome. His people, He was going home. Jason heard an exhilirated laugh and turned. Leo of course was soaking up his success again for the millionth time. His destiny in the making, or acting rather since destiny is preordained.

'Leo, how far are we away?' Piper asked standing up from a seat on the deck.

'Not got long left, beauty queen. The Leo-Mobile is nearly at our Roman villa holiday home.'

Leo

A female gave a short laugh behind him, 'Holiday home, Leo Valdez?'

Someone had appeared on the ship, a woman with a goatskin.'Hola, Tia, or Juno, whatever.' The goddess was in her Roman form and had a slightly worried look in her eye. Like something seriously bad had happened and she was trying to downplay it when she told. _"Sure,"_ Leo thought to himself, _"I can relate to that."_

Immediatly Annabeth climbed down from the bird's nest.

'Queen Hera, what do you want? Here to kidnap more Half-bloods?'

'It's Juno my dear, and speak that way to me again and perhaps you shall find more cows litering your doorstep.' The goddesses' eyes glowed slightly when she said this to emphasise her point. 'Now, the reason I'm here is to inform you of something..eh..rather peculiar.' Leo noticed the uneasy look returned to her eyes as she said this.

'Something has happened in Rome, not New Rome where you journey to now. Old Rome, in Italy where you shall go for your next leg of the journey.'

Jason's eyes narrowed at this. 'What happened?'

'Well, a street has suffered a large amount of destruction due to a lightning bolt. Half the street was blasted apart and two hundred and thirty one mortals were killed because they were in the blast radius, there were no survivors. This, however, wasn't a..let's say..natural bolt of lightning.'

Annabeth interrupted quite suddenly.'Your majesty, why are you telling us this? IF it wasn't a natural bolt then, was Zeus' Master Bolt stolen again?'

Juno shook her head gravely,'I am the warner of course, and I am afraid dear the damage would suggest so, only the master bolt is strong enough in terms of lightning. However, since the incident during Saturn's rise from Tartaurus Jupiter has kept the Master bolt in his possession at all times, where it still resides now.'

'Something new, and something with enough power to match the master bolt caused those deaths. and the gods have no idea what it is.'


End file.
